Ending Envy
by outofmymindbackin5
Summary: Ratchet has been avoiding Ironhide. Ironhide and Chromia decide to do something about it.


This can be considered a continuation of Jealousy from Snippets, but can be read on it's own.

**Summary:** Ratchet has been avoiding Ironhide. Ironhide and Chromia decide to do something about it.

**Warning: It's M for a reason. **Contains smut and mech/mech as well as a threesome. You have been warned. Non-sticky, plug and play.

**Disclaimer:** I no own, you no sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Envy<strong>

* * *

><p>It was all Ratchet could do to keep from letting out a groan of frustration as he put the last of his tools away. It had been a long shift and he just wanted to grab a cube and hide in his quarters, but the sound of the doors opening behind him seemed to indicate that his day was about to get even longer.<p>

He was quite surprised to find First Aid standing in the doorway. "Ratchet... Your shift has been over for the last four hours... You are going to take a break even if I have to ban you from the med-bay." Moments later Ratchet found himself standing outside the doors to the med-bay looking a little bewildered, having been shoved out the door by First Aid.

Now with nothing better to do, he headed towards the rec-room. Feeling more than a little antisocial he was determined to just grab a cube and leave, but it seemed that even getting to the rec-room was not going to happen as he saw Ironhide headed in his direction carrying a pair of cubes.

That old spark of jealousy tinged with a deep sense of envy reared it's ugly head, and all Ratchet could think was '...Probably going to have a quiet evening with Chromia in their quarters...'

Ironhide couldn't help but grin the moment he saw Ratchet. He wasn't sure how Chromia had managed it, but Ratchet was off duty for the next few duty rotations. "Well it's about time you took a break. I was just about to come drag you out."

He handed a cube to Ratchet before slinging an arm over his shoulder and dragging him down the hall. "You aren't going to go sulk alone in your quarters either."

"Ironhide... I'm not.. I do not sulk..." Even though he denied it. After Ironhide and Chromia had gotten together, Ratchet had become less and less social and far more cranky. He would have given damn near anything to have Ironhide look at him the way he did Chromia, but, he wasn't going to say anything now. Chromia made Ironhide happy, and Ratchet wasn't going to ruin that for him.

Ratchet was so lost in his thoughts that he never even realized that Ironhide had led him past the rec-room and down into the section of the ark housing the personal quarters. For the second time that day, Ratchet found himself being pushed through a set of doors. It was then he realized that he was alone with Ironhide in what he assumed was the quarters he shared with Chromia.

"I have to go..." Ratchet tried to leave, but Ironhide stood in his way with an annoyed look on his face and blocked the door. "You aren't going anywhere. Sit down." The glare Ratchet shot him would have had most 'Bots running for the hills, but not this time. "Now Ratchet."

Ratchet glowered at him for a moment, before sitting on the edge of the double berth in the room and sipped at the cube of energon to avoid talking.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I have not."

Ratchet drained his cube to avoid saying anything else, but Ironhide wasn't going to give up that easily. He left his cube sitting on a ledge near the door and sat next to Ratchet. "Yes, you have." He put a hand on Ratchet's leg, making him twitch slightly and continued "Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

The empty cube dropped from Ratchet's hand in surprise as Ironhide's fingers slowly trailed over his leg, tracing patterns across armour and stroking cables gently. "We've been friends for vorns... Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Ratchet sputtered in shock. "All this time... I could have.. We.." Ironhide ran a hand down Ratchet's side and his cooling fans kicked on even as he tried to protest. "... can't do this.. It's not... You and Chromia..."

Quickly Ironhide pinned Ratchet to the berth before straddling him and nipping at his neck cables, causing Ratchet to moan and squirm. Trying desperately to regain control of himself, Ratchet tried to protest once more. "...W... we can't... Chromia..."

Ironhide chuckled as his own cooling fans started up and continued to molest Ratchet even as the door to the room opened and closed, which to Ratchet's horror was Chromia entering the room. Ratchet squirmed and tried to pull away, however his next protest turned into a deep moan as Ironhide found another sweet spot.

Hands pinned together above his head by a strong arm, Ratchet suddenly found another, smaller set of fingers slipping between cracks in his armour. Drifting along sensitive cables in his arms, finally settling on stroking his hands and making them twitch. A feminine voice quietly murmured "Hmmm..." before he felt one of his fingers being lightly sucked on for a moment.

"... I really should be mad... You started without me... but..." Chromia let out a hum of appreciation as she once again took to sucking and nipping on a finger, making Ratchet twitch and moan as she seemed to hit every sensitive spot before moving on to the next. "Mmmm... Walking in on such a lovely sight... How can I complain..."

"Y... you... ooooh..." The stroking of his lower body by Ironhide's free hand combined with Chromia nipping and teasing his fingers, made it very difficult for Ratchet to focus on anything other than the sensations of pleasure coursing through him.

Abandoning his fingers for a moment, Chromia ran a hand down the arm Ironhide was using to pin Ratchet's hands. She then ran hand along his helm as she leaned over and kissed Ironhide thoroughly, making sure to slip her hands along Ratchet's pinned body and tease the both of them. As she moved to the side of the berth she couldn't help but giggle and comment lightly. "I think we may need a bigger berth..."

Ratchet let out a low moan and arched to meet his touch as Ironhide pressed his entire body against him while hooking his legs under Ratchet's. "Naw, it's fine. Just, need to.." Ironhide let out a grunt and rolled onto his back and pulled Ratchet on top of himself. "... adjust things a little."

Fans already running at full, Chromia grinned and climbed up on the berth and straddled the both of them, before half laying on Ratchet and pressing her entire upper body along his back, burying her face in his neck.

Small nimble fingers worked deep between armour plates as she sucked on his neck cables, making Ratchet whine and whimper. Adding to the sweet torment, Ironhide did the same on the other side of his neck while reaching up and using both hands to stroke Chromia's legs and torso, causing her to squirm and grind against Ratchet.

Ironhide pulled his head down into a deep kiss, and Ratchet knew he couldn't take much more. He let out a sharp cry of pleasure as Ironhide broke the kiss, before overloading and falling into stasis, going limp against Ironhide's chest. Chromia smiled and stroked Ratchet's cheek before kissing the back of his helm and climbing off him.

Ironhide chuckled for a moment then frowned slightly as he rearranged Ratchet so there was room for the three of them on the berth, and pulled him close as Chromia snuggled up against Ratchet's other side. "You realize that he's probably going to try and convince himself that this was a one time fling..."

Chromia reached over Ratchet to put a hand on Ironhide's arm. "Then we'll just have to convince him that it's not. You love him as much as you do me.." She grinned and added "... can't say I mind sharing either." He laughed and shook his head in amusement. "Admit it Chromia. You love him as much as I do."

She just chuckled and shuttered her optics before answering "Oh, just get some recharge you big lug."


End file.
